Para entender la guerra
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: En un viaje al pasado es donde James comprende la paranoia de su padre, comprende lo que significo la guerra para su familia.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que puedas reconocer son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, porque si fuese mío Severus Snape tendría mucho más reconocimiento que James Potter. En fin, yo solo los tome prestados._**

**ENTENDIENDO LA GUERRA.**

* * *

La navidad había pasado hace solamente un par de días, pero aun así el aire en Grimuld Place seguía siendo oscuro y pesado, como si hubiese algo más que suciedad sujetándose a las paredes de la antigua casa Black, cayendo como una manta pesada y lúgubre en cada uno de los habitantes de la sede.

Harry había estado sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas mirando a la nieve caer, había estado allí las últimas cinco horas, él sabía que era un tiempo ridículamente largo, pero necesitaba pensar, despejar su cabeza de todos los pensamientos tristes y deprimentes que tenía, de la ira que había estado sintiendo desde que su cuarto año había terminado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Ron y Hermione habían estado rondando cerca desde que se había instalado allí, y que se las habían arreglado para evitar que cualquiera viniese a molestarlo.

Eso había dibujado una sonrisa triste en su rostro, sus amigos entendían que necesitaba estar solo, no podía comprender el sentimiento, pero ellos lo entendían y lo estaban ayudando a tener este tiempo fuera, lejos de la presión de Hogwarts, lejos de todas las cosas que parecían pulsar sobre él, para ver hasta que punto podía ir sin quebrarse.

— ¿Harry?- se oyó la voz suave de Hermione llena de incertidumbre, mientras suaves pasos se acercaban a la figura de la ventana.

— ¿Mmm?- respondió Harry sin quitar la vista de la nieve fuera de la ventana.

— Es hora de la cena, amigo- dijo la voz de Ron, con un tono de duda en ella.

— Y los demás ya se han estado preguntando por ti- siguió Hermione con los ojos fijos en la figura del pelinegro.

— Así que lo mejor serás que vengas con nosotros para la cena- dijo Ron llegando a ubicarse detrás de su mejor amigo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- ya sabes que sí se preocupan vendrán por ti, es simplemente mejor ir por ti mismo- termino en un tono de disculpa.

— Está bien- dijo Harry con la voz ronca, agrietada, levantándose suavemente del alfeizar girando hacia sus amigos, quienes le devolvieron la mirada preocupada ante la tristeza que ambos veían en los ojos verdes que conocían tan bien.

Los tres adolescentes caminaron en silencio por los pasillos oscuros y tristes dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde ocurriría la cena.

Al entrar Harry inmediatamente se tenso, poniendo la espalda más recta y apretando levemente los dedos de las manos, allí en medio de la cocina de oscura piedra se encontraba reunida la mayoría de la Orden del Fénix más los habitantes actuales de Grimuld Place. Si bien la cocina y la mesa de centro habían sido mágicamente ampliadas para darle cabida a todos, Harry de repente se sentía encerrado, atrapado, y listo para salir corriendo a la habitación que estaba ocupando con Ron en la casa.

— Harry querido- dijo la señora Weasley, haciendo que la atención de todos se centrara en los recién llegados, y por lo que se podía ver los últimos en asistir- pasa, toma un lugar que comenzaremos a cenar, no quiero que pierdas una comida más.

— Gracias señora Weasley- respondió Harry con la voz suave, tratando de sacar de lo más profundo de sí algo de su valor para entrar en esa habitación, sabía que en su rostro no se había reflejado la sorpresa ni el desagrado de haber visto a todas estas personas, pero debía saber que era su culpa, al parecer habían retrasado la comida por él, y por ello ahora toda la Orden se sentaba a comer también.

Él escaneo rápidamente la habitación y vio tres asientos desocupados, para su desgracia también estaban justo al lado izquierdo de Dumbledore y al lado derecho de Sirius, mientras que al frente estaba profesor Snape así como Moody y McGonagall. ¡Simplemente genial! Ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza construir mientras su director lo ignoraba, su maestro de pociones le miraba con desprecio y su padrino le enviaba miradas traicionadas.

Cuando Ron había visto los únicos asientos vacíos en la cocina había hecho una pequeña mueca, todo se ponía simplemente peor. Dirigirse rápidamente a las sillas había tomado el lugar a la izquierda de Dumbledore y de una forma rápida había girado su lugar brevemente de modo que quedara dándole la espalda al director aunque no de una forma completa, (al fin y al cabo vigilancia constante es algo que habían aprendido del falso Moody), si el hombre quería ignorar a su mejor amigo, él no tenía razón alguna para querer reconocer la presencia del otro, aunque fuese el mago más importante de este siglo y su director.

Hermione vio el movimiento ágil de Ron, y rápidamente lo copio adueñándose del asiento que estaba al lado de Sirius, ¿realmente lo qué el hombre estaba pensando?, ella entendía que Azkaban había sido duro, que había perdido a sus amigos y que odiaba estar en esta casa, pero sí, y Merlín y Godric no lo quiera, ella perdiera a Ron y Harry, la mitad de su vida en la prisión de los magos y luego se viera reducida a Grimuld Place, ella estaría lista para maldecir en el olvido al que se cruzara contra ella.

Pero si además ella tuviese la fortuna de ser la madrina, la persona responsable de un niño que se veía como uno de sus mejores amigos, no habría nada que ella no hiciese por ver la sonrisa en ese niño, y saberlo feliz y seguro, aunque tuviese que renunciar a su propia libertad. Así que ¿quién demonios se creía Sirius, poniendo su miseria en Harry? Ella giro levemente la silla dándole parcialmente la espalda al animago, pues si se iba a comportar como un mocoso de dos años, entonces iba obtener esa cantidad de atención.

Así Harry había quedado en el asiento de la mitad, de los tres disponibles. Y a ignorancia del Trío de Oro, su acción no había pasado desapercibida, muchos se habían dado cuenta y escondían pequeñas sonrisas tristes, era asombroso como se protegían entre ellos, como se preocupaban, lo increíble que era su amistad. Pero también les corría una tristeza profunda al darse cuenta de que los tres adolescentes percibían que debían luchar contra los adultos que deberían protegerlos.

La cena pasaba tranquilamente, cada miembro de la Orden preocupado por la inminente reunión o charlando alegremente con los adolescentes repartidos por la mesa. El trío de oro estaba simplemente en silencio comiendo su cena con tranquilidad, ninguno de los adultos que los rodeaba era alguno con el que tuviesen intención de hablar y la conversación cuidadosamente planeada que estos llevaban a cabo no mantenía su interés. De todos los miembros de la mesa era los que más distraídos estaban, los que se encontraban más profundamente concentrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Así que fue una sorpresa que cuando una luz celeste cegadora comenzó a refulgir cerca de la puerta, los tres adolescentes estaban entre los primeros que habían sacado su varita y apuntaban al origen de la luz, pero no solo eso sino que en realidad Ron ya había erigido un escudo de un profundo color lavanda alrededor de ellos tres, mientras que Hermione y Harry mantenían la vista inmóvil a la luz, aun cuando esta aumento para desaparecer tan repentinamente como había llegado.

— ¡Incancarserus!- habían dicho como una sola voz los dos tercios del trío de oro, inmovilizando con gruesas cuerdas negras a las figuras de varios adolescentes que estaban donde la luz se había producido haciendo los caer al piso- ¡Silencio!, ¡Petrificus Totalum!- terminaron sus voces con precisos movimientos a las diez personas que ahora estaban completamente desarmadas en el piso.

— Excelentes reflejos Potter, Weasley, Granger.- rugió Moody mirando apreciativamente a los adolescentes.

— Eso fue malditamente- dijo George.

— Impresionante- termino Fred.

— Creo que nunca he visto moverse a alguien así- dijo con admiración Tonks.

— Sí, bueno- dijo Harry con cierta incomodidad en las miradas incrédulas que todos los estaban dando- no deberíamos estar comprobando a ellos con Verisitum para saber como entraron en la sede de la Orden – terminó con la voz dura, haciendo que varios de los adultos se retorcieran con incomodidad.

— Silenciados no pueden pronunciar hechizos- dijo Ron dejando caer el escudo alrededor de sí y sus dos mejores amigos, al ver que estaban a salvo- e inmovilizados no pueden ir por su varita, no obstante, ¿no deberíamos comprobar en ellos por si tienen algún objeto peligroso?

— Además, entre más rápido actúen- dijo Hermione con su voz de "en realidad sueles usar tu cerebro o es simplemente un objeto decorativo"- más rápido se podrán tomar decisiones sobre ellos o sus intenciones.

— Por supuesto señorita Granger- dijo McGonagall saliendo de su estupor, levitando a uno de los recién aparecidos a una silla dura que Dumbledore acababa de convocar.

— Severus- dijo Dumbledore sin apartar la vista de sus inusuales visitantes- ¿tienes algo de poción de la verdad?

— Por supuesto- respondió secamente el maestro de Pociones.

En menos de diez minutos las diez figuras estaban sentadas y atadas a sillas que habían sido convocadas. Habían sido despojados de sus varitas, y sobre ellos se habían corrido hechizos para saber si estaban bajo una multijugos, espejismos o transfiguraciones, o simplemente llevaban objetos oscuros, todo lo que arrojo resultados negativos. Cada uno de ellos miraba con los ojos amplios y algo confusos a las personas a su alrededor, aunque ninguno parecía francamente preocupado, quizás algo tímido e inclusive feliz, pero no preocupado como alguien que esta siendo apuntada por más de una decena de varitas debería.

El chico más viejo tenía el cabello de un color arena cremoso con los ojos de un suave oro, con el rostro en forma de corazón y un marco alto. A su derecha se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de veinte años con el cabello rubio rojizo, con unos profundos ojos azules casi violetas. Al lado de ella era una chica de catorce años con una espesa cabellera de color rojo e inteligentes ojos marrón.

Junto ella estaba un niño pelirrojo de doce años de ojos azules que se escondían detrás de su flequillo. Atada a su lado había una niña de su misma edad, pelirroja de largo cabello hasta la cintura con profundos ojos chocolate, el siguiente era un niño de cabello azabache desordenado de ojos verdes profundos con un innegable parecido a Harry Potter, que parecían hermanos gemelos a excepción de los lentes. A su lado había un niño de quince años de edad, con el cabello negro despeinado, que reflejaba toques de cobre cuando la luz le daba, de ojos chocolate, brillantes de diversión.

El siguiente niño también de quince años de cabello rojo, tenían la piel un poco más oscuro que los demás, con los ojos de un bonito color azul grisáceo, que también estaban llenos de una luz traviesa. A su lado había una niña con el cabello hasta los hombros de un color rojo oscuro vino tinto, con una mueca popa en su rostro, mirando reprobatoriamente a todo el mundo. A su lado y el último de las personas aparecidas era un niño con el cabello rubio fresa estaba mirando todo con fascinación como si simplemente no estuviese atado a una silla en medio de una lúgubre cocina.

De manera rápida Moody y Snape habían aplicado tres gotas de Verisitum a los diez prisioneros, y dieron un paso atrás mientras esperaban a la poción a entrar en efecto, para que Dumbledore pudiese realizar el interrogatorio.

— Muy bien- dijo el director con la voz agradable como si solo fuese a tener una conversación a la hora del té con unos viejos conocidos, en vez de interrogar a una serie de desconocidos que se habían colado en una sede protegida por el Fidelius además de otros hechizos de protección, quienes tenían los ojos ahora ligeramente dilatados por la poción de la verdad- ¿Cómo llegaste hoy a en Grimuld Place doce?- dijo dirigiéndose al chico de ojos dorados, que al parecer era el mayor de todos los jóvenes.

— Estábamos aquí desde anoche.- dijo el chico con la voz neutra. Cuya afirmación vario muchos susurros excitados de quienes lo oían.

— Ya veo- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con la voz aun amable- y ¿quién los trajo aquí?

— Harry Potter- respondió el muchacho de nuevo. En su respuesta todos se giraron hacia el adolescente con las miradas acusatorias y reprobatorias, Harry simplemente les devolvió la mirada impasible, mientras que Ron y Hermione miraron sencillamente furiosos a todos los que parecían acusar a Harry de algo como traer desconocidos a la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

— ¿Y cómo pudo ser esto, cuando yo soy el guardián secreto de esta casa?- respondió el director que no había perdonado ni una mirada a Harry, haciendo que con sus palabras los demás se movieran avergonzados.

— Porque Harry es el dueño de la casa- respondió de nuevo el muchacho sin ningún sentimiento en su voz. Sus respuestas solo estaban confundiendo a todo el mundo pues el niño solo decía imposibilidades, pues todos sabían que el dueño de Grimuld Place era Sirius Black.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a la reunión de la Orden del Fénix esta noche?- pregunto de repente Harry, cansado del rodeo que el director estaba teniendo, su cabeza dolía y él quería esto solucionado rápidamente para poder ir a la cama. Así que simplemente ignoro las miradas molestas e incrédulas que los adultos le dieron en su dirección.

— Fue un accidente- dijo el niño de ojos oro, haciendo una breve mueca- estábamos en la sala de estar, Albus y Rose estaban experimentando con una poción de la escuela cuando James y Fred llegaron jugando con lo que creo era un giratiempo. Detrás de ellos simplemente llegó Louis corriendo y tropezó con las piernas extendidas de Lily así que golpeo la espalda de James quien llevaba el giratiempo, el que cayo en el caldero. – el niño parecía tomar aire para continuar su historia mientras su ceño se profundizaba- luego la poción estaba fumando furiosamente y luego simplemente era esta luz brillante y estábamos aquí.

— ¿¨Cómo consiguieron un giratiempo?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall con una mirada furiosa e intrigada a partes iguales.

— Del despacho de mi padre- dijo el niño con el cabello negro cobrizo- él recibió un llamado urgente por flu, salió tan aprisa que no puso todos los encantos de protección sobre uno de los cajones de su despacho. Fred y yo miramos dentro, y vimos el giratiempo, íbamos a usarlo en una broma.- término mirando a su regazo.

— ¿Exactamente en que año estabas cuando esto sucedió?- pregunto el profesor Snape con la voz peligrosamente suave, porque si su sospecha era cierta, Merlín estaban en un problema.

— 2019- dijo el niño de ojos oro con un estremecimiento.

— Pero merlín esos son veinticinco años en el futuro- farfullo el Señor Weasley- eso es simplemente imposible.

— Eso es cierto- gruño Moody mirando siniestramente a los chicos atados- el giratiempo funciona por unos cuantas horas no años.

— ¿Qué poción estaban colando?- pregunto el profesor Snape con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

— Fenixus Priori- respondió la niña del cabello pelirrojo tupido.

— Mmm- dijo el profesor de pociones, mientras su mente giraba y retorcía las posibilidades.

— ¿Severus?- preguntó Dumbledore luego de haberle dado a su maestro algunos minutos para pensar.

— Es plausible -dijo el profesor centrándose de nuevo en los chicos atados- en teoría, es plausible que pudiesen viajar en el pasado.

— ¿Pero cómo?- resoplo Remus Lupin- se supone ser imposible.

— La poción que gestaban ayuda a intensificar propiedades mágicas se utiliza para incrementar las propiedades de ciertas pociones- dijo el profesor oscuro con su voz de conferencias- no funciona con hechizos o encantos, pero dado que el giratiempo funciona con la arena del tiempo es por lo tanto posible de que hubiese servido para viajar no solo unas cuantas horas pero más bien años. ¿Cuántos giros le dieron al reloj?- pregunto con desprecio al niño que había confesado mellar el peligroso artefacto mágico.

— Ocho, señor- respondió miserablemente el adolescente.

— Bien- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquila- eso quiere decir que estarás en este tiempo tres semanas. Justo antes de que terminen las vacaciones de invierno. Te quedarás en la sede y una vez te marches realizaremos un hechizo para detener los recuerdos de todos ustedes hasta que este suceso pase en el futuro. Ahora bien porque no simplemente presentarnos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿quiénes son tus padres?, ¿A qué se dedican ellos?, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿en qué casa de Hogwarts estuviste?, y ¿qué es lo que haces? Creo que es todo lo que se me ocurre por ahora.- termino el anciano director dirigiéndose al niño de los ojos oro.

— Mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin, mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nympatora Lupin antes Tonks, en mí tiempo ellos están muertos desde la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, tengo veinte años y estuve en Gryffindor. Ahora estoy empezando mi primer año como auror.

Sus palabras habían causado un gran revuelo por la sala.

Remus estaba simplemente pálido y tembloroso, tenía un hijo, por Merlín, él tenía un hijo. ¿Cómo pudo ser ten insensible, tan egoísta? Sirius por su lado no estaba mejor, su amigo, su último amigo estaba muerto, eso no podía ser cierto, debía ser una jodida mentira. Tonks estaba radiante aunque las lagrimas surcaban su rosto, tenía un bebé, y además había convencido al terco hombre lobo a aceptarla, pero ella estaba muerta, ella no lo había visto crecer.

— ¿Eres un hombre lobo?- pregunto Harry con la voz trémula, dos personas más que conocía y apreciaba iban a morir en esta guerra. No obstante había preguntado al notar el rostro de Remus, adivinando lo que preocupaba al hombre amable, haber pasado la enfermedad a su hijo- ¿Con quien vives?

— ¿Qué edad tenías cuando morimos?- añadió Tonks a su hijo.

— No soy un hombre lobo- dijo Teddy con la voz neutra, haciendo que Remus diese un sollozo fuerte en el puro alivio de no haber maldecido a su hijo- vivo con mi padrino, Harry, su esposa e hijos aunque suelo pasar tiempo con mi abuela Andrómeda. Tenía dos meses cuando murieron.

Termino el niño, mandando a Tonks en un ataque de llanto mientras se hundía en el piso en su angustia. Ella no había conocido a su hijo, ella solo lo había tenido dos meses, ¡Oh, dulce Merlín! Ella solo sintió a Remus a su lado mientras la abrazaba y sostenía en su llanto, mientras lograba calmarse. Una vez sus gritos se habían suavizado a pequeños resfríos, se levanto para darse cuenta de que los niños del futuro ya estaban desatados y sus ojos eran normales, mostrando que ya no estaban bajo la posición de la verdad. Ella se alegraba de eso, no iba a tener a su hijo atado como un criminal. Cuando Dumbledore la miro ella solo se ruborizo suavemente e inclino la cabeza para indicar que podía continuar.

— Si eres tan amable de seguir- pregunto el profesor a la siguiente persona, que era la hermosa muchacha de veinte años de suave ojos violetas.

— Claro profesor- respondió ella con la voz melodiosa- Mi nombre es Victorie Espérer Weasley. Mi padre es Bill Weasley quien es el director de la unidad de Rompe Maldiciones de Gringotts en Inglaterra, y mi madre es Fleur Weasley antes Delacur, ella es ama de casa. Tengo veinte años, fui una Gryffindor y estoy empezando mi año como sanador en San Mugo.

La señora Weasley tenía los ojos brillantes mientras miraba a su nieta completamente feliz de poder ver a la niña, así que la chica Fleur no era tan mala después de todo, si esta era su hija. Mientras que Bill veía como un completo idiota a la niña delante de él, no podía creer que en realidad él y Fleur iban a ser felices, y Merlín, iba a ser el padre de la niña más linda del mundo. Todos los demás tenían una sonrisa feliz en sus rostros mientras miraban de Victorie a Bill, quien estaba allí mirándose como un idiota feliz.

— Creo que es mi turno- dijo la niña con una espesa cabellera de color rojo- Mi nombre es Rose Atenea Weasley. Mis padres son Ron Weasley quien es el jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y Hermione Weasley antes Granger quien es jefe del departamento de Derechos y Protección de las criaturas mágicas. Tengo catorce años, estoy en la casa de Ravenclaw, y actualmente comienzo mi cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Al terminar sus palabras los adultos tenían sonrisas, mientras que los adolescentes estaban abucheando a Ron y Hermione que actualmente estaban completamente ruborizados, pero que tenían sonrisas tímidas en sus rostros. Hermione no podía creer que se había casado con Ron, al parecer ella si le gustaba no podía creer su suerte, y tenían al parecer una niña maravillosa. Ron estaba igualmente fascinado y dando la gracias a todo lo que conocía de que su vida pareciera ser tan buena, él solo miro aturdido a Harry quien le sonrió felizmente. Este solo podía pensar que sus amigos habían sobrevivido.

— Jefe del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Magica.- chillo Molly mirándose emocionada- eso es tan maravilloso.

— Mamá- dijo Ron aun rojo como un tomate- maravilloso es que Rose parece haber heredado la inteligencia de su madre.- termino haciendo ruborizar más difícil a Hermione, quien lo miraba encantada.

— ¡Hey! Yo también soy inteligente- dijo el pelirrojo de ojos azules que estaba sentado al lado de Rose- Mi nombre es Hugo Harry Weasley, tengo doce años, mi mamá es Hermione y mi papá es Ron, y mi hermana mayor es Rose. Voy a empezar el segundo año en Hogwarts, y soy un Gryffindor.- término el niño con orgullo.

— ¿Harry?- dijo aturdido el ojiverde mirando a Ron- no debiste, Ron- termino en un susurro.

— Papá dice que es un gran nombre, Tío Harry- dijo el niño mirándolo con seriedad- además dice que mientras que no haga ninguna estupidez muy grande mi nombre no es un problema, algo de mantenerme perpetuamente alejado de los dragones o algo así.- termino con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno- dijo Ron brillantemente- también debí decirle que se quedara alejado de los giratiempo, ¿no crees?- dijo sonriendo en dirección de Hermione.

— Definitivamente- dijo Hermione con picardía, ante la mirada confundida de las personas en la habitación.

— Ya basta los dos- dijo Harry con un brillo feliz en sus ojos que no había visto desde hace meses.

— Bueno, creo que me toca- dijo el niño con la piel ligeramente oscura- mi nombre es Fred II Weasley, mi mamá es Angelina Weasley y mi papá es George Weasley, ellos trabajan en Sortilegios Weasley, papá inventando y mamá administrando. Tengo quince años, estoy en Huppleful, listo para iniciar el quinto año.

— Bien, mi nombre es Louis Weasley- dijo el niño con el cabello rubio fresa- soy el hijo menor de Fleur y Bill Weasley, tengo trece años, estoy en mi tercer año en Hogwarts y soy de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Bill miraba fascinado a su hijo, tratando de mirar cuales eran sus rasgos y cuales de su esposa, ¡Godric, su esposa!, y su hijo era un Ravenclaw, ¡ja!, su hijo obviamente era brillante, decidió con orgullo.

— Mi nombre es Molly Casiopea Weasley- dijo la niña con el cabello rojo hasta los hombros- tengo diecisiete años, estoy en mi sexto año de Hogwarts y soy de la casa de Gryffindor. Mi padre es Percy Weasley, quien es un miembro del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas y mi madre es Audrey Weasley, miembro del Departamento de patentes absurdas.

— ¿Percy tiene una hija?- pregunto con absoluto asombro Ginny, mientras sus demás hermanos miraban a la chica confundidos, sin duda parecía una pequeña copia de Percy a esa edad.

— ¿Percy regresa a la familia?- pregunto la Señora Weasley ahogando los susurros de sus otros hijos.

— Él lo hace- asintió la niña con la cabeza- durante la última batalla.

— Bien creo que solo nos faltan ustedes tres- dijo el director con los ojos brillantes mirando a los chicos delante de él, tenía una fuerte idea de quienes eran hijos y eso alegraba su corazón, quizás al final todo resultaba correctamente.

— Bien- dijo la niña de largo cabello rojo hasta la cintura con profundos ojos chocolate, suspirando profundamente- mi nombre es Lily Mione Luna Potter, tengo doce años y voy a comenzar el segundo año en el colegio Hogwarts. Mi mamá es Ginny Potter antes Weasley, ella es reportera para el diario el profeta en la sección de Quidditch, y mi papá es el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y el director de los Black Eagle.

Las palabras de la niña se habían reunido con silencio solamente. Cada una de las personas de la sala aturdidas por sus palabras.

— Le pusiste mi nombre a tú hija - rompió el silencio una emocionada Hermione mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Harry-, gracias.

— Sobreviví- fue la respuesta aturdida del azabache, dicha en un susurro suave, que todos fueron capaces de oír y que los hizo estremecerse en su significado- Yo… sobreviví.

— No solo eso, amigo- dijo Ron con una sonrisa forzada tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo de Harry- sino que te metiste con mi hermana- termino en un gruñido fingido, que hizo sonrojar más difícil a Ginny (quien aun no podía comprender que Harry se hubiese enamorado de ella en algún momento) sino que hizo reír a Harry, sorprendiendo a muchos que nunca habían oído reír al adolescente, aunque ciertamente no era una carcajada sino una risa suave y tranquila.

— Creo que aun no ha mejorado mi sentido común- dijo Harry a través de risitas- si me voy a meter con una chica que tiene seis hermanos mayores capaces de hacer magia- dijo haciendo reír con él a los adolescentes en la habitación.

Una vez que se habían calmado lo suficiente, todos giraron su atención al chico que casi parecía un clon de Harry.

— Mi nombre es Albus Severus Ronald Potter- dijo el niño ignorando las miradas y susurros de todos a su segundo nombre- tengo catorce años, comienzo el cuarto año y estoy en la casa de Slytherin.

— ¿Slytherin?- rugió Sirius mirando con rabia y traición al niño frente a él- ¿No hay Potter que se precie que ha estado en esa casa?, ¿y por qué diablos te llamas como Snivellus?- dijo en un tono burlón sus ojos brillando con desprecio- Eres una vergüenza para la casa Potter, tú abuelo se revolcaría en la tumba si viera que eres un Slytherin, tú… eres un…

— Suficiente- la palabra no había sido gritada sino por el contrario dicha en un tono suave de voz, pero acompañada de una ráfaga de magia para sustentarla, que hizo correr un escalofrío a todos en la cocina, mientras giraban a ver un muy enojado Harry Potter- No te permito Sirius- dijo el azabache hablando en un susurro mientras avanzaba hacia su padrino con un porte amenazador, haciendo retroceder al mago más viejo inconscientemente- que le hables de esa forma a mi hijo.

— Es un Slytherin- dijo Sirius con la voz trémula, mientras miraba fugazmente al niño del futuro.

— Y yo estoy perfectamente bien con eso- dijo Harry con la voz firme, mientras Hermione y Ron se admiraban de la estupidez de Sirius, ellos realmente sabían que no debían cruzar a Harry cuando él estaba en un genio, y ciertamente buscarían escondite si les estuviese hablando en ese tono- mi hijo no deja de ser una buena persona por el lugar en el que esta ordenado, y ciertamente no te da permiso para ofenderlo, ¿soy claro?- termino con su magia crepitando a su alrededor. Haciendo que Sirius asintiera apresuradamente, mientras los demás miraban boquiabiertos el genio del pequeño Gryffindor.

— Mi segundo nombre- dijo Albus con más confianza después de ver a su papá defenderlo, aunque ciertamente él nunca lo había visto tan enojado- es en honor al profesor y director Severus Snape, mi papá dice que él es el hombre más valiente que jamás haya conocido- termino Al con orgullo.

— Un disparate- murmuro Snape desde el rincón que había estado observando todo el drama. Ciertamente saber que Potter había llegado a la edad adulta era reconfortante, la pequeña Lily le había confundido, era como ver a su Lily a esa edad y sin embargo no tenía los ojos. Pero el nombre del segundo niño Potter lo había sacado por completo de balanza, no podía creer que Potter había nombrado a uno de sus preciosos hijos después de él y mucho menos lo que le había dicho de su persona.

— Así, que al final encontré la razón- dijo Harry asintiendo para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué son los Black Eagle?- pregunto Hermione para retirar la atención en el comentario suave de Harry así como su estallido.

— Es un grupo de elite- respondió Albus rápidamente obviamente con orgullo- solo los mejores brujas y magos de diversas disciplinas y con habilidades diferentes participan en el, todos juran ser leales a la luz, a la Inglaterra en paz, a los Derechos Humanos escritos por los muggle y jamás causar daño directa o deliberadamente a un inocente y tratar con justicia y equidad a los indefensos.

— Fueron organizados luego de la segunda guerra para capturar a los mortífagos más peligrosos- siguió Teddy- en el estaban muchos de la Armada y de la Orden, actualmente se ocupan de criminales peligrosos en todo el mundo, deteniendo levantamientos de magos oscuros y restableciendo la justicia en varias naciones que han tenido conflictos mágicos.

— Tío Harry- dijo Rose- es quien los dirige, nadie confía en otra persona para asumir esa responsabilidad, y fue el propio tío quien escribió el juramente que se hace por magia y vida para entrar a las Black Eagle. Él es el mejor en lo que hace y tiene la confianza del mundo mágico, y mi mamá dice que él nunca defrauda a quienes confían en él.

— Muy bien- dijo un Harry completamente avergonzado- falta alguien, así que mejor terminemos de una vez, ¿no?

— Es cierto- dijo Molly de repente mirando ansiosa- tú querido y vamos a dormir, es demasiado tarde.

— Claro- dijo el niño de cabello negro despeinado con toques de cobre – mi nombre es James Sirius Potter, tengo quince años, estoy en el quinto año y soy un Gryffindor, como es obvio mis padres son Harry y Ginny Potter- termino con una sonrisa descarada.

— Así que, ¿fuiste tu quien robo el giratiempo de mi oficina?- dijo Harry con la voz tranquila mirando al chico frente a él, este era su hijo mayor. Una parte de Harry estaba feliz de la mirada despreocupada del niño, de su felicidad y obvia ignorancia, significaba que él había logrado proteger a su familia de la guerra. Pero otra parte de él estaba simplemente furioso, cómo podía ser tan irresponsable y estúpido para hacer algo tan peligroso.

— No lo robe, lo tome prestado- respondió bruscamente James, él conocía ese tono de voz de su padre, significaba que estaba en profundos problemas. Pero James se negaba a tomarlo tranquilamente, su papá siempre había sido un paranoico, él amaba a su padre, pero sinceramente el hombre era un maldito exagerado.

— Claro- respondió Harry con sarcasmo sin cambiar su tono de voz- porque estoy seguro que yo suelo prestar un artefacto sumamente peligroso a mis hijos, para que jueguen con él.

— Iba a devolverlo esta bien.- respondió James poniéndose de pie, enfrentándose a su padre, esta versión de su padre tenía su edad y James no tenía ganas de conseguir una conferencia.

— Por supuesto- respondió Harry de nuevo con su profundo sarcasmo- porque devolverlo va a hacer como si no hubieras roto mis reglas, como si no te hubieses puesto a ti y a otros en peligro, ¿verdad?

— Nadie esta en peligro- grito James totalmente furioso, él no entendía a su padre, a este adolescente delgado delante de él, porque simplemente no aceptaba que había sido un error, y lo dejaba así.

— Es verdad papá- intervino Albus por su hermano- nadie esta en peligro todos estamos bien.

— Ellos, están en lo cierto, Tío Harry- dijo Teddy nerviosamente- realmente no estamos en peligro, en la sede de la Orden estamos seguros.

— Cierto, Tío Harry- dijo Rose mirando al adolescente enojado que era su tío en este momento- estamos perfectamente a salvo.

— ¿A salvo?- dijo Harry con la voz a un más suave, haciendo que quienes lo conocían (Ron, Hermione y los niños del futuro) dieran un respingo, sabiendo que eso solo significaba más problemas- ¿Qué año es este?, ¿lo saben?

— No, señor- respondió mansamente Albus, quien no había visto a su padre así de enojado nunca.

— 1995- dijo Harry con los ojos acerados- ¿Saben lo que está sucediendo este año?

— No, señor- respondió con suavidad Teddy. Claro él conocía cuando morían ciertas personas, cuando habían sucedido otras, pero no realmente que era lo que sucedía.

— Se los voy a explicar- dijo Harry fijando su mirada esmeralda en su hijo mayor- Voldemort acaba de regresar, esta en la clandestinidad reclutando apoyo, el ministerio niega su regreso y esta haciendo lo posible para desacreditar a quien diga lo contrario. A diario muggles y magos desaparecen sin dejar rastro, son torturados y asesinados, el ministerio es corrupto, todos estamos en peligro sin importar qué. ¿Y saben por qué?- continuo Harry quien tenía a los adultos sorprendidos por la forma en que estaba actuando con estos niños- Porque estamos en medio de una maldita guerra y nadie esta a salvo.

— Pero solo estaremos tres semanas- refuto James aun enojado con su padre- no nos va a pasar nada- dijo tercamente.

— Me alegro, James de que tú, de que ninguno de ustedes entienda lo que significa estar en medio de la guerra- dijo Harry con la voz cansada mientras comenzaba a retirarse de la cocina seguido de Ron y Hermione, para detenerse en la puerta- Pasado o no, sigo siendo tu padre, así que estarás castigado dos semanas, limpiaras las habitaciones que la señora Weasley te indique, solo y sin magia. ¿Soy claro?- cuando no obtuvo respuesta simplemente repitió su última pregunta de nuevo con un poco más aspereza en su tono.

— Si, señor- respondió James al cabo con los dientes apretados.

— Mejor que así sea- dijo Harry mientras salía, dejando tras de sí una habitación aturdida en silencio.

* * *

Las tres semanas habían pasado rápidamente en Grimuld Place, los personajes del pasado habían aprendido detalles del futuro y había disfrutado de ellos, como por ejemplo como Ron y Ginny había comenzado a salir, o como pasaban las navidades en la bulliciosa Madriguera.

También habían descubierto cosas que los habían puesto fuera, como la muerte de Fred, que había dejado a la familia en lágrimas por dos días, haciendo a todos un poco más miserables. Así como cuando supieron que Dumbledore también moriría en medio de la guerra.

Mientras que los niños del futuro, poco a poco empezaban a ver lo que Harry había dicho de que ellos no entendían lo que significaba estar en medio de la guerra, para ellos todo habían sido historias, tristes y dolorosas pero historias al fin y al cabo. Pero ahora que había visto a Fred y George juntos, entendían que al George que ellos conocían le faltaba algo, que ahora parecía incompleto de alguna manera.

Ellos habían visto el profeta y aunque ellos habían leído estas historias sobre Harry y Dumbledore, cuando llegaban a casa miembros de la Orden y susurraban su incapacidad para convencer a nadie de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, comenzar a entender que con el mundo mágico ignorante serían más las muertes que ocurrirían, que mayor sería la devastación del mundo mágico.

Y sin embargo, aunque todos habían comenzado a entender lo que significaba estar en medio de la guerra, todos seguían pensando que Harry había exagerado acerca de lo que había sucedido, de que su reacción no era justa, que sin duda este Harry no se parecía al padre y tío del futuro que solía reír con ellos o hacer travesuras con el tío Ron.

Era por eso que aunque solo quedaban cuatro días antes de que pudiesen marchar, de que la magia les devolviera a su tiempo, James aun no hablaba con su padre ignorándolo cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación y los demás solo habían respondido en monosílabos cuando Harry había tratado de hablar con ellos, haciendo que el azabache se detuviese de tratar de entablar cualquier conversación. Para ellos la actitud de Harry no era justa y estaban decididos a hacérselo sentir aunque no pudiesen disfrutar de su compañía.

Esa noche estaban en el salón de Grimuld Place todos los adolescentes que se hospedaban en la vieja casa, la cena había terminado hace un rato y ahora en la cocina se sostenía una reunión de la Orden. La mayoría de los niños estaban cerca de una mesa del té, viendo o participando de un juego de snap explosivo, mientras Teddy y Victorie hablaban con suavidad en voz baja en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas, Fred, George y Ginny se reían de algo dicho por Louis, y Albus y Rose discutían sobre un pedazo de pergamino con un libro abierto entre ellos.

Justo al otro lado del salón, sentados en el piso frente a la chimenea se encontraba el trío de oro, discutiendo en voz baja mientras articulaban con las manos para enfatizar palabras que solo ellos tres oían.

Esa había sido una división común en la sede de la Orden desde que las personas del futuro se negaban a tratar a Harry por lo que ellos consideraban una actitud injusta e inflexible hacia James, y Ron y Hermione solo les habían dado miradas enojadas y decepcionadas para no hablarles e irse al lado de su mejor amigo, después de un breve comentario hecho hacia ellos.

— No puedo creer- había dicho Hermione con los dientes apretados- lo inconscientes y egoístas que son. En realidad creen que Harry no sabe de lo que habla, de que lo que dijo o hizo es por diversión. Me avergüenzo de ustedes en este mismo momento.- había finalizado para irse enojada en la dirección contraria, buscando a Harry.

— Espero- había dicho Ron mirándolos duramente- que este comportamiento sea una excepción y que en realidad ustedes sean mejor que esto, que nosotros los hayamos criado mejor que esto, porque en este momento estoy por creer que hemos sido unos pésimos padres si esta es la actitud que obtenemos de ustedes.

Y Ron y Hermione les habían dejado ahí, y desde ese día no habían intentado hablar con ellos de nuevo. A mucha rabia de Rose, quien pensaba que sus padres eran unos insensatos, porque no querían pasar tiempo con ella y Hugo, aunque en su mente una voz molesta seguía a repetir que su mamá y papá siempre habían estado con su tío, que ellos eran un trío inseparable.

La campana del reloj había dado hace un rato las diez campanadas, mientras los adolescentes seguían con sus juegos concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo cuando de repente un sonido grave se escucho, seguido de un grito. Alarmados los niños que habían estado alrededor de la mesa del té giraron su cabeza para ver una imagen terrible frente a ellos.

Harry se había caído hacia atrás, su cabeza había golpeado el piso mientras que Hermione había comenzado a gritar su nombre, y Ron simplemente se había parado y corrido como un poseso pasando a los adolescentes sorprendidos dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la cocina.

Los niños estaban confundidos y aterrorizados mientras miraban a Harry tirado en el piso con la piel pálida, de un color ceniciento brillando con sudor, mientras se retorcía en el piso, como si estuviese en el dolor.

— ¡Harry!- Ron había gritado cuando regresaba corriendo a la sala de estar, dejándose caer de rodillas al lado de su mejor amigo sosteniendo una de sus manos- Harry, tranquilo amigo, tranquilo- había comenzado a repetir mientras que con su mano libre sostenía la cabeza de Harry contra el piso para evitar que golpeará el duro suelo de piedra.

— Vamos Harry- dijo Hermione entre sollozos angustiados, mientras sostenía entre una de sus manos una de las de Harry, mientras que utilizaba su brazo libre para presionar su pecho hacia abajo.

— ¿Papá?- dijo en un susurro lleno de lágrimas Lily mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en la figura del piso.

Justo en ese momento cuando James daba un paso hacia la figura de su padre, Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden se apresuraba a entrar a la sala de estar, Harry arqueo la espalda hasta el límite de esa mientras de su boca escapaba un grito de agonía pura, que simplemente parecía aumentar.

— Maldita sea- gruño Ron –es su cicatriz- grito sobre el lamento profundo de Harry, haciendo que todos los ojos se desplazaran a la mano que tenía sobre la frente del azabache entre la que ahora corría un río de sangre que empezaba a aumentar de flujo.

— ¿Papá?- esta vez el susurro había venido de Albus quien en algún momento había caído al suelo mientras los gritos de Harry inundaban todo.

— Harry- hablo Dumbledore con la voz tranquila mientras se acercaba al Gryffindor en el piso- tranquilo, hijo mío, todo estará bien, tranquilo.

James quería golpear en ese momento a Dumbledore, ¿bien?, ¿cómo posiblemente todo iba a estar bien cuando su padre estaba gritando de esa manera?, el solo quería que parara, que alguien ayudará a su padre, que alguien detuviera el dolor en el que estaba.

Justo cuando Dumbledore estaba a menos de unos cuantos pasos de su padre, los gritos se terminaron y el cuerpo de Harry volvió a caer al piso, en un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando el aliento de todos quedo enganchado de nuevo en sus gargantas. Una fuerza había empujado al director y demás personas que estaban en la sala pulsándolos contra las paredes, dejándolos a todos impotentes de ayudar a Harry, convirtiéndolos en espectadores horrorizados de lo que sucedía.

Entonces Harry volvió a gritar, su voz elevándose en el dolor profundo mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Entonces Ron, tomo a su mejor amigo del piso y lo presiono en un abrazo, tratando de detener sus movimientos bruscos, tratando de impedir que se hiciera daño contra el frío piso de la antigua casa, el pelirrojo miro hacía Hermione con lagrimas empañándole la mirada mientras suplicaba en silencio que le ayudase, así la castaña se acercó y abrazo a Harry, dejándolo atrapado entre los dos, tratando de refrenar los espasmos de su delgado cuerpo.

Entonces Harry se tensó entre los brazos de sus mejores amigos, el cuerpo rígido como una vara de metal, sin moverse, sin hacer un solo ruido. James rogaba que hubiese terminado, tenía que haber acabado ¿no?, su padre ya no gritaba, ni se retorcía. Él quería ir a su padre y pedir perdón, se iba a disculpar de todo, él solo quería ir con su papá, y entonces capto la mirada de su tío Ron, y el solo vio la suave negación de la cabeza, por qué negaba, ¿por qué?, se repetía mientras miraba la versión adolescente de uno de los hombres más valientes que conocían llorando con el rostro envuelto en miseria.

Ron solo esperaba que James hubiese entendido, nada era fácil, nunca nada era fácil para Harry y todos sus instintos decía que esto no había acabado, no aún.

Y se odio por tener razón, cuando Harry dio un grito salvaje, grave, con la voz llena de la terquedad que él conocía en su amigo, la que hacia parecer más fácil que lloviera hacia arriba que su mejor amigo se retractara; **¡NUNCA!**, grito Harry antes de que su cuerpo se arqueo de nuevo empujando contra el pecho de Ron, antes de dar otro grito profundo lleno de dolor, antes de que su cuerpo se llenará de cortes largos y profundos, como producidos por una espada o garras, que comenzaban a manar una gran cantidad de sangre.

— ¡Harry!- grito Hermione horrorizada sosteniéndolo con fuerza, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras su propia ropa se humedecía de la sangre de su mejor amigo.- saca a ese hijo de puta de tu cabeza, Harry, por favor- término suplicando.

— Vamos, Harry- se había unido Ron- Vol-Voldemort no te va a ganar, vamos por favor, te lo ruego, Harry. Herms y yo te estamos esperando, estamos aquí.

— Papá, papá, papá- James no se daba cuenta ahora él era quien llamaba a su padre junto con sus hermanos, él no quería ver, él quería simplemente irse de este tiempo, de este lugar, él quería a su padre sano y salvo, que siempre parecía tan intocable, tan poderoso, tan invulnerable. No quería ver a este adolescente flaco tirado en el piso, gritando en agonía mientras se convulsionaba en un charco de su propia sangre.

Y entonces las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, "Me alegro, James de que tú, de que ninguno de ustedes entienda lo que significa estar en medio de la guerra, pero pasado o no, sigo siendo tu padre" No él no había entendido lo que la guerra significo, no hasta ahora, ¡Oh., dulce Merlín!, él solo quería que se detuviese para poder disculparse con su padre, para poder rogar por su perdón.

Entonces su padre había gruñido, "**Nunca**", de nuevo con la voz fuerte, determinada en un grito desgarrador, y de repente el salón estaba lleno con la magia de su padre, presionando en todos, una magia que él conocía bien y sin embargo que se sentía tan diferente al mismo tiempo, se sentía peligrosa y cálida, feroz y protectora, aterradora y dulce, se dio cuenta que esta era la magia de su padre peleando. Y con un último grito, su padre había arqueado de nuevo la espalda mientras la magia desaparecía, permitiendo a todos moverse una vez más.

Él se quedo allí mientras veía como Dumbledore y el profesor Snape movían sus varitas cantando largos encantamientos sobre su padre, tratando de detener la sangre, vio a Sirius Black vomitar en un rincón de la habitación, mientras que Remus Lupin veía miserablemente a su papá. Vio a Moody dar un puñetazo en una pared mientras juraba por los infiernos, vio a su abuela desplomarse contra su abuelo. Vio la mirada dura de sus tíos gemelos, vio las lágrimas de su madre mientras sus manos en puños estaban blancas de la presión.

Y entonces, vio a sus hermanos, vio a Lily llorando convulsamente contra Teddy, quien tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas, vio a Molly con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Louis mientras su espalda se movía por los sollozos, vio a Louis con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras las lágrimas escapaban por su rostro. Se fijo en Victorie quien le susurraba suavemente a un Hugo angustiado, mientras su propio rostro hermoso se veía mojado por las lágrimas constantes. Vio a su hermano, ahogando sus gritos de dolor en el abrazo de una destrozada Rose. Vio a Fred con los ojos vidriosos mirando a su papá con las lágrimas abriéndose paso por su cara.

Y él no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que también estaba cubierto de lágrimas, podía sentir su gusto mientras miraba la figura rota de su padre en el piso. Y entonces el comenzó a orar mientras fuertes sollozos escapaban de él, oro por todo lo que sabía para que su papá estuviese bien, porque él era un gran padre, y James lo necesitaba, lo amaba y no podría vivir sin su papá.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde lo que se enteraron era un ataque mental de Voldemort contra su padre, un ataque que no era el primero y probablemente no sería el último. Todos los niños del futuro habían pasado tiempo en la habitación de Harry, tomando turnos para estar con él, los visitantes cambiaban a diario, solo dos permanecían siempre, Ron y Hermione, ellos siempre estaban al lado de un inconsciente Harry.

Ellos estaban de nuevo en la cocina esperando que la magia los sacará de allí, no habían más que unos cuantos minutos en el pasado, ello se habían despedido de todos y ahora simplemente esperaban en silencio, ansiosos por irse de este tiempo oscuro, lleno de la tristeza y violencia de la guerra.

James dio un pequeño suspiro mientras apretaba la mano de Lily en la suya y le daba un apretón en el hombro a Al, él sabía que sus hermanos querían, al igual que él, saber si su padre estaba bien, y odiaban irse sin verlo de nuevo. Justo cuando un suspiro escapaba de él, la puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando a un pálido Harry que entraba lentamente apoyado en Ron y Hermione, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

— Vine a decir adiós- había dicho su padre abriendo levemente los brazos.

Pronto estaba lleno de todos los niños del futuro quienes lo abrazaban y daban besos, quienes se disculpaban por ser unos idiotas con él. Cuando finalmente habían despejado los brazos de su padre, James avanzo un paso vacilante quedando frente a su papá sin atreverse a ir más cerca, con la mirada clavada en el piso delante de él.

— Lo siento- susurro James, sintiendo como su voz se había quebrado por las lágrimas contenidas.

— Está bien- respondió su padre con la voz llena de cariño, que solo le hizo sentirse más culpable.

— Tenías razón- dijo sin levantar la vista- no entendíamos nada de la guerra.

— Entonces significa que he hecho bien mi trabajo James – dijo su padre dándole un suave apretón en el hombro- si tú, si ninguno de ustedes entendía lo que significa estar en medio de una guerra- Harry dijo con una sonrisa en su voz, mientras lo halaba en un abrazo – no importa qué sucede, quien seas tú, yo siempre seré tu padre, y eso significa que siempre te protegeré no importa qué.

James apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la mirada para ver los ojos de su padre llenos de amor por él en una promesa silenciosa, antes de sentir como la magia le llevaba de vuelta.

**AN: Rescribí la historia inicial, no me sentía cómoda como había quedado al inicio, así que espero que así este mucho mejor.**

**Por favor, en sus reviews que les parece.**


End file.
